Into the Beyond
by Torika-Blayde
Summary: Optimus and Megatron are transferred into an other dimension (not our world)
1. Don't Follow the Pretty Pink Lights

Into the Beyond. . .  
  
By Torika_Blayde  
  
Rated: G  
  
Categories it fits in: Humour/General  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
Don't own anything in this fic. They belong to their rightful owners. Please don't sue; I've got nothing except for a few one-cent coins. In other words. . . I got nothin'!!!  
  
Megatron: You pitiful humans never have anything of use to us.  
  
Was I talking to you!?  
  
Megatron: Even if you weren't, I decided to join in anyway.  
  
Why, were you expecting something?  
  
Megatron: No, no, not at all  
  
Yeah right. Anyways, just ignore the walking piece of junk metal (HEY!!!), and read the fic, praise the fic, and then review the fic. (^_^) Read on Cowboy!!!  
  
~*^@^*~ Chapter 1: Don't follow the pretty bright pink lights ~*^@^*~  
  
Once upon a time, there lived an alien race called Transformers; there were the evil guys - Decepticon's; and the good guys - Autobot's, both trying to win world domination. (Hehehe, like that would happen (^_^)) Well anyways, one day the leader of the Autobot's decided to go out for a walk.  
  
On his way down the main street of Cybertron, Optimus ran into a little/BIG problem.  
  
Megatron, the decepticon leader had decided to also go for a walk.  
  
On their way down the opposite ends of the street, the two were both thinking of the same thing: what would the do if they met each other at that exact moment.  
  
~*^^*~  
  
'If I meet Megatron at this current moment; I would give him a slagging, that not even his mother had given him.' Thought Optimus, walking down the street. Soon he turned to look at the sky, a bright pink light catching his attention. 'Hmm, pretty.' The funny looking pink light then did the weirdest thing: it flashed once or twice, then exploded. Exploded into a variety of different coloured flashing lights; mainly a variety of different shaded pinks.  
  
~*^^*~  
  
'Optimus must die, Optimus musts die, OPTIMUS MUST DIE!!!' Megatron's mind shouted out as he walked on. Seconds latter, he felt his eyes being drawn up to the sky for no reason at all. The pink glowing lights seemed to interest him in some way, fluttering about in the sky. 'How weird, yet pretty. Hmm, very pretty.'  
  
~Walking down the street Something caught my eyes A glowing epidemic That really can fly~  
  
(Words changed to fit in with the fic (^_~). I also don't own the real song)  
  
~*^^*~  
  
Now skipping happily along his way, following the now many bright pink pretty lights, Optimus, even though he had a facemask on, you could tell that he was smiling. "La-de, da-de, da. Follow the pretty pink lights, follow the pretty pink lights, you never know, how far they go, until you follow the lights. Hehehehehee!!!" Doing a little twirl, Optimus then continued forwards.  
  
~*^^*~  
  
"The lights, you must not follow the lights!!! Lights are dangerous; you must not follow them!!! You must listen to ME!!!"  
  
~*^^*~  
  
Skip, twist, leap, jump, skip, twist, leap, jump. 'Why in the name of Primus, am I following these stupid lights. This is a trick, Optimus must have planed this. Damn you Optimus into the deepest pit of hell.' Leap, twist, kick, skip. "Must. Not. Follow. The. Lights!!!" 'NNNOOO!!!! I'm DOOOMED!!!!'  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
There! I'm done for the first chapter. Hope you like. Please review. Much appreciated, and sorry for the Back to Preskool fic, I'm kinda brain-dead at the moment for that one. Umm, gotta go now, to late, must sleep, must get away from Megs. He thinks I like totally insulted him. Geez, how lame. Umm, going now. Bye. 


	2. What Trap

Into the Beyond. . .  
  
By Torika_Blayde  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Okay, thanks to all of you that have reviewed, even thought there wasn't many of you. But anyway, thanks to all that did.  
  
I don't own anything; they all belong to their rightful owners. Please don't sue, I've got nothing to give anyways, so there's no use.  
  
Megatron: True, true  
  
Hey, who said you could butt-in?  
  
Megatron: Myself  
  
If you weren't so 'powerful' I'd be beating the hell out of you right now  
  
Megatron: Ah, and it's good thing I am.  
  
Yeah right, anyways, on with the fic. *Goes off mumbling things about how rude Megs is, all the while Megs pulls out his Femme Weekly magazine, and starts reading*  
  
~*^@^*~ Chapter 2: What Trap? ~*^@^*~  
  
Far, far away, on a planet at least 12 000 light years away from Cybertron (slight exaggeration there, it's really next door), there was a dude, I can not give up his appearance yet, so you'd have to use your imagination. (Tell me in a review about what you think he looks like) Anyways, the dude was sitting in front of a large computer screen, watching what looked like a recording.  
  
"That's right my subjects, follow the pretty pink lights and come to me. Soon you would be here and soon you will be under my control. Soon, soon, sooon! Ahahahahahaa!!!!"  
  
~*^^*~  
  
Optimus, who is still skipping, is now in a multi-coloured field of flowers, and is still singing his ridiculous version of 'follow the yellow brick road.' (Yes Alc, you were right, here have a couple of cookies and Pixi Stix, and enjoy your feed (^_^))  
  
Little did he realise. . . he was 'skipping' into a trap.  
  
~*^^*~  
  
"No! Do not follow the lights!!! I'm telling you not to follow the lights!!! Are you even listening to me. . .no? WELL LISTEN TO ME YOU NO- BRINER ROBOTS!!! I'M SMARTER THAN YOU ARE!!!!!!!"  
  
~*^^*~  
  
"No, must not follow the lights."  
  
"Yesss we mussst follow the lightsss."  
  
"No! Not follow the lights."  
  
"Yesss."  
  
"No."  
  
"YESSS!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Little did Megatron know, he had pulled a Gollum trick on himself, and was now debating (battling) with his other self. All the while he was still skipping down the same road Optimus had followed (yellow by coincidence), and had a demented looking smile on his face. (Anyone who is willing to draw a picture of this, please do, but please send a copy to me, I would love to see it (^_^))  
  
~*^^*~  
  
"Hehehehe, not long to go now, soon you will be mine, all mine. Mwahahahahaa."  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Okay, as you guys most probably know by now, these are all going to be short chapters, but will have many if I get more reviews. Here viewers, viewers, viewers, I've got some nice chicken feed here for you. Come on, it's nice and yummy.  
  
Megatron: T_B, sorry to disappoint you like this, but, their not chickens  
  
What! Not chickens? How can they not be chickens?  
  
Megatron: Simply, do they have beaks?  
  
Maybe  
  
Megatron: Do they have feathers?  
  
Maybe  
  
Megatron: Do they have talons?  
  
Maybe (Thinking: How the hell did he get that smart)  
  
Megatron: Why do you keep on saying MAYBE!!??  
  
Well, truth be told; no one really knows what the other authors look like, well except for if they're your friend; but if not, anyone could think they're a bunch of smart-ass cyber chickens, who write fics for the internet.  
  
Megatron: *Shaking his head* I would never learn anything from her these days. Ever since that friend of her's told her about cyber aliens attacking, she has believed in everything. She even told me that an evil sausage had attacked her.  
  
Hey! That snosage was possessed, you can't say you haven't been in that predicament.  
  
Megatron: Starscream was the one who was attacked, not me, he also deserved it.  
  
Starscream: Hey, you were the one that let it stay!  
  
Megatron: Yeah, I was hoping it was going to eat you  
  
Ok guys, enough of that. Pivot's got the whole story in the Cyclonus Diaries. Very good fic. Gotta go now, bye. 


	3. The Vortex of Dooooom

Into the Beyond. . .  
  
By Torika_Blayde  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
'Ello again. I'm here by myself for once, hehe, Megs is too interested in the new Femme Weekly that I gave him just yesterday. Anyways thanks for the  
  
reviews. Much were a great read, better than that of which Megs is reading now. Hehe. Anyways, read and review, and I hope you enjoy the fic. Tallyho!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything that you know of, just all the stuff you don't.  
  
~*^@^*~ Chapter 3: The Vortex of Dooooom ~*^@^*~  
  
Megatron had now caught up to Optimus, but was too preoccupied with the lights. The lights had now turned into a fiery blaze of blue and pink, melded into one big ball of gas (oh no. This is going to end badly). "At last we meet again Optimus Prime. My precious (the Matrix) will now be taken back into my possession. Ahahahahahaa." He declared, snatching a large metallic hand towards the Autobot leader.  
  
At this moment, Optimus had turned a sharp left into more of the multi- coloured flower, which were miraculously standing up to his shoulders (whoa, now that's weird). Him still singing his 'follow the yellow brick road' tune.  
  
"Where are you going you insolent fool. Listen to me when I talk to you. I said listen to me when I speak to you!!!" Megatron screeched as he turned to follow Optimus. Him still entranced with the new formation of lights to notice Megatron following him.  
  
Little did they both know, they where now only a few metres away from their new peril.  
  
~*^^*~  
  
"Ah, not so long to go now. Only a few more steps . . . and you would be mine. All mine. Ahahahahahaa!!!!" Swing around on his little spinning office like chair, the 'mystery dude' enjoyed the new video feed of the two leaders. Only stopping to gather some oxygen for more of his crazed and evil laugh.  
  
~*^^*~  
  
"THAT'S IIITT!!!! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF TRYING TO HELP THOUGHS NO BRAINER BOTS!!! THERE CPU'S MUSTA BEEN FRIED; or it's from little use hehe. That's it; little use."  
  
~*^^*~  
  
Humming the tune, still, Optimus continued to skip; always following the lights, or, as it is now, a big flaming ball of gas. He was so utterly entranced with them, that he didn't realise Megatron was following him. He happily skipped through the tall field of flowers, snatching a few every once and a while.  
  
The lights turned right, Optimus turned right; the lights turned left, he turned left. All the while, still humming and snatching up flowers.  
  
~*^^*~  
  
"NO, NO, NOOO!!!! DO NOT GO THAT WAY!!!! TORIKA, YOU BETTA BE GIVING ME A PAY-RISE FOR THIS!!!! THIS IS NOT HOW I WISHED TO SPEND MY PASTIME!!!!"  
  
A little pop and a few things breaking, T_B gets herself up from the ground and dusted herself off. Turning herself towards the shadowed transformer, she waves at him and smiles. "Sure, pay-rise, alright, anything; just don't leave the fic yet!" She pretends to cry and falls onto her knees; she then crawls slowly towards him, begging.  
  
Sighing angrily, the shadowed mech eyed the female author. Now glaring, the transformer slowly nodded his head, hoping to get the disgracing girl away from him. "Pay-rise and a coke."  
  
"Fine all done. Um, I'll be back sometime in the next million years to give them to you." T_B laughs nervously, and picks herself up from the ground. She quickly smiles and then runs out of the room, a few minutes later a howling cry emitted itself from the next room, and the shadowed mech turns himself slightly around, a gleam in his optics and a grin on his face. He lifts up a small object from in his hands, and his grin amplifies. "You gotta love these remote controls." He starts to laugh, just as the camera pans towards a chard and blackened Torika_Blayde.  
  
~*^^*~  
  
Grumbling, Megatron followed the way too cheery Autobot leader. Sometimes getting hit by stray flowers that escaped from the pickings of Optimus. An argument from overhead caught his attention for a few seconds. Something about pay-rises and remote controls. It was quite funny to listen to, but as soon as it had started, it had abruptly stopped.  
  
Sniggering a few times, he shook his head to clear it of the funning interruption and then set forth, onto the plan. To steal his precious back from its captor.  
  
~*^^*~  
  
Twirling around, following the ball of gas, Optimus still had no idea of what Megatron was planing of trying to do. Instead, he had now stopped in mid-step; looking shocked at what was infront of him. Megatron, not so far behind, also stopped. Peering over Optimus' shoulder, he looked forth to see . . . The ball of light stop (the cause of Optimus not moving. Weird, you'd think he'd have a mind of his own, but noo), and hover over something, by the looks of it; it was a pink archway, covered in pink flowers, that had pink bunnies hopping around it. Two of which, were posted on ether side of the arch, both with pink helmets (too large for their heads) and small pink spears.  
  
"Who dare come upon the vortex to Cyber Pink Bunny Universe?" The one on the left spoke in a high chibi voice.  
  
Nether of the Transformer Leaders spoke.  
  
"Speak now!" The one on the right demanded, lowering his spear. The left bunny did the same.  
  
Optimus was stunned, he looked down at the two pink bunnies with confusion, then, a smile lightened from underneath his facemask. "Hello pink bunnies, is that ball of gas yours?" He asked pointing to the gas ball above the arch. The bunnies shook their heads.  
  
"No, that belongs to our master. He is but through this archway." The left one spoke, but then got poked by the right.  
  
"You are not to tell strangers of where our master hides."  
  
"Opps" The left covered his mouth and then uncovered it, pointing to the arm full of flowers that Optimus had. "They bring offerings; for the master?" The right looked shocked, but then nodded.  
  
"They have offerings." He then pulls his spear upright, "We will let them through, to give our master, their offerings." The right then stepped away from the arch, as did the left. "Please; go through."  
  
Optimus nodded his head slowly, and stood there looking at the archway for a few minutes. The bunnies watched on in interest, intent on finding out what the large mech would do.  
  
Megatron, still behind Optimus, watched him also. But as the minutes drew by, he grew angered by the non-moving Autobot leader. Then all too soon, he pushed the other mech towards the arch.  
  
"The other has no offerings, he can not go through!" The right bunny cried, seeing Megatron with nothing. He lowered his spear again, the left following his lead.  
  
"You, with the big horns, hold up or suffer." The left yelled.  
  
Megatron just sneered at the two, "Too bad!" He said, just as he shoved Optimus through the archway, "You lose." He then jumped through, a screaming portal waiting for him.  
  
"NNNOOO!!!!! The master will not be pleased with us!!!" The bunnies cried, watching the last of Megatron got sucked into the portal.  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
*Dusting herself off and notices the chapter is finished* Sorry folks, review please (^_^) I'd much appreciate it. *Pauses a bit, looking back at the chapter* WooHOOO!!!! It's getting longer.  
  
Megatron: *Walking in with his Femme Weekly* Can you please quiet it down here. If you can not see, I'm trying to read.  
  
Yeah, reading a load of trash. The only reason why I bought it for you, was to shut you up.  
  
Megatron: It doesn't seem to work then. *Evil sneer*  
  
Well that's because YOU'RE on the wrong page. Here, give me tha'! *Snatches the Mag away from Megs*  
  
Megatron: Hey! Give that back. *Tries to snatch it back but misses*  
  
Wait a minute will you, I'll give it back. *Finds the page she was looking for, and gives it back quickly* Here have a nice read.  
  
Megatron: *Takes one look at the page, and immediately starts to read*  
  
See, I knew he would shut up, just didn't think it would take that long, hehe. Please review, and I'll try and get the next chapter up ASAP. Maybe review me some ideas (  
  
A/N: Back to Preskool is getting there, I'm in the progress of typing the next chapter, chapter 5 I think that is. Jee, even I've forgotten where I'm up to (^_^) 


End file.
